Piper Marie Halliwell the 2nd part 2
by cmfan07
Summary: As you probably know this is part 2 of my Piper series. I would help to understand to read The Personal Diary of Piper Marie Halliwell the 2nd before reading this. Hope you enjoy!


I woke up this morning to a scream outside my bedroom door. I jumped up ready to fight any demon that came across me. I walked briskly to the door and threw it open and aimed a high kick that narrowly missed hitting Phoebe in the head.

"Hello, I'm out here," she yelled.

"Sorry, Phebs. Why were you screaming?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought I saw a big fat rat running out from your room."

I turned around and looked in my room, saw and empty cage and cursed. They weren't supposed to know that I had Desperaux.

Phoebe looked at me weirdly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh well, I kind of got a pet hamster and I could swear she has powers. She disappears easily."

Prue came into the hallway right at that moment "Please don't tell me that your new pet is a demon. I don't have time for all of that. My interview is at three. Is there some way you can keep it locked up?"

"Yeah I'm trying too. Sorry Prue. So where's your interview today?" I asked her hoping she didn't hear the nervousness in my voice.

I knew what day it was. Today was the day that Phoebe first found out that Dr. Griffiths was in danger from a demon named Shax. Which means that Aunt Piper was supposed to die this afternoon. I was bound and determined not to let it happen. I don't think I could bear to lose her after being so close to her for so long. And I can't forget the promise I made myself. I don't think I could live if I let things happen the way they did even before I came back. It would make my presence here a waste. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that Piper had come up the stairs and had saved Desperaux from behind the hallway table and was handing him to me.

"Alyssa, are you paying any attention to me?" she asked as I finally came out of my own mind and took my hamster from her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking really deeply. What was it you said?"

They followed me into my bedroom as I put Desperaux back in his cage and sat down on my bed.

"Well, Phoebe said she had a premonition and there's some doctor that is in danger. We don't know who he is but we need to find out," Prue said.

"Well, I could go ask Them and see what I could find out," I told her.

"I think that's a good plan. We need to find him. As far as I saw we don't have much time to find him."

Phoebe sat quietly on my bed. I thought that it was a little weird since she didn't know exactly how bad this was going to get. Piper and Prue decided to get up and go look in the Book of Shadows to see if they could find the demon that was hunting this doctor. Of course, I already knew but they're not supposed to know that just yet so I started to orb out when Phoebe said my name.

"Yeah, Phebs? What is it?" I asked.

She hesitated, "Well, I just have a bad feeling about this. I mean I've tried to call Cole, but he won't answer and I think he would be able to help more than They can, no offense by the way."

I laughed. "No offense taken, to be honest I think he would be able to figure it out sooner too. I just wasn't going to tell Prue or Piper that. I think I'll go find him and ask. I'll be out of reach though because I'll probably be in the Underworld so if they need me stall until I can get back."

"Ok, thanks. I will try my best to keep them off our case. And hurry because like I said, I have a really bad feeling about this and you know I'm more in tune with my feelings than most are."

I nodded my head and smiled as I orbbed out. When I got to the Underworld, I immediately found Cole but he shook his head to warn me about the demons that were close by. I hid behind a rock pillar and waited.

"Tempus wants to see you Balthazar. He said it was an important job he wants you to take care of," said one of the demons.

"Thank you, Kiysesh. Tell him I am on my way," Cole said with respect in his voice.

I don't think I would ever get over the fact that he was a strong demon, but right now he was right for Phoebe and he was letting us in on all of the demon stuff, so I had to be nice to him.

"Ok, Alyssa, it's safe to come out. What did you need that you would risk your safety by being here?"

I thought about what I was going to say and I choose my words carefully. "Phoebe had a premonition about a doctor being attacked by one of your guys and was worried. You know how she is with her feelings, but I think she means it this time. By the description she gave me, I think it was a demon named--"

"Shax, yes I have heard that. I was on my way to warn you guys about that before the Source called for me. Listen, I know who it is he's going to attack. His name is Dr. Griffiths at the Bay hospital. You guys need to be careful. Shax is more powerful than you think. Do not take him lightly," he said getting serious.

"Ok, thank you, Cole."

I left him there and went back to my room. Piper was in there by herself looking at Desperaux. She didn't notice me come in right away so I watched her play with the hamster and smiled.

"So, I guess you like her?" I said.

"Kind of, but what did you find out?" Just like her wants to make sure business is done to save innocent lives.

We called Prue and Phoebe back into my room and I told them what Cole told me and some of the stuff I knew.

"Ok, well, I think we need to get to the hospital and somehow get this Dr. Griffiths here to keep him safe," Prue said after I had finished.

"I agree," I said.

There was no time to waste. We needed to get this taken care of so I could rest a bit and not worry so much about Piper. Leo knocked on my door and let himself in.

"Hey, sorry Alyssa but the council wants to talk to you."

I nodded and left. When I got there it wasn't the kind of greeting you would normally expect. They were waiting for me. That should have alerted me at first but I didn't notice it. I was too worried about how I could save Aunt Piper.

"Piper," they said. I immediately knew something was wrong. While, I was here they had always called me Alyssa. "We need to tell you something of up most importance. We have been monitoring you and we have decided to revoke your whitelighter powers for the time being. You're not in trouble; we just need to make sure you're not abusing them. Leo," they turned from me, "we need you to take her home."

I hadn't noticed that Leo was standing there until They talked to him. I was stunned. Leo orbbed me back to the house and stood in front of me in the Living Room.

"When did you plan on telling us who you were?" he asked a little hurt.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, especially since it was changing the future. Someday I promise to tell you everything. Right now we need to make sure that the doctor is safe, and everyone else for that matter."

"So, you already know what's going to happen?" he asked.

"Actually, not really. I know some things but that's what I'm here to change. So, let's get to the hospital. If you don't mind, since I don't have my powers...." I trailed off as he took my hand and orbbed us to the hospital.

When we got there, Dr. Griffiths was in surgery so we had to wait. As we waited, Leo kept stealing glances at me out of the corner of his eyes. I felt so bad that I had lied to him, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue especially since they treated me like I was family. Technically I was but not all of them knew that yet. After the doctor came out of surgery Prue did some fast talking and got him to come with us. We weren't quite ready for what was waiting when we got there.


End file.
